


yamaguchi has eggplant hair now

by honkers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, this is very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkers/pseuds/honkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karasuno goes out for dinner and tsukki confesses his feelings to yamaguchi :O<br/>WARNING: YAOI - DONT LIKE DONT READ thanks ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	yamaguchi has eggplant hair now

tsukishima was sitting across from yamaguchi at karasuno diner. also there was his best friend, hinats (ME LOL) sitting there. he was a neko boy. today was the day he haid to tell whether or not his feelings for yam-chan were returned.

Kageyama-kun (Hinata's boyfriend) was japanese and cooked them all bento boxes for dinner. "Itadakimasu!!" said Hinata-chan and his cat ears twotched.

"awww, sho-chan is so kawaii!!" said kageyama kun. "bento boxes are watashi's favourite!" sho chan replied. then he kissed her on the cheek.

"NO kissing at the table ;)" said noya ((was that his name i dont remember, gomen ^.^;)) "save it for later" and noya gvae me a wink.

"NOYA YOU DIRTY GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!" it was so embarrassing a vein veined on my head and kageyama got a noseblud. but I can't stay mad at him forever because we're nakama XD

"u-um yam-sama there's sometin I wanted to ask you." suddenlied tsukishitma who had been sittin their silently also blushin.

"hai?" said yam-donna who was blushin at him....

"um-well um do you like me??" he said lookin down.

"OMG!" sugoi'd me and kageyama blood rushing to our cheeks ((h: which ones eheh?? k: ughh stop it.,,, h: eHE ;P)) (this was so unexpected!!! 0_0;;)

yamaguchi blushed. "tsukishitma...... i love you." then he blushed. We fell down like in anime when there is a joke or a baka.

yamaguchi went ofer and KISSED HIM!!

"im sorry....... i am a little blush.... i need a hot bath to cool down....."

LATER

"I sure hope Tsukki-kun doesn't walk in here! Haha," he balthd "Yamaguchi, are you done ye- OH MY GOODNESS" he had WALKED IN ON YAMS TAKING THE BATHING. ((h: OMG NOSEBLUD EEEE k: dumbass, ur mine h: sorry yamayama-kun!)) 

yamaguchi sniffed his brown hair.

" n-nii chan" "will you mary? me??" asked tsukishim

FIND OUT NEXT TIME

((h: THATS IT NOOOO IT CANT STOP THERE???? k: but you have 2 go 2 bed bc u have shool 2morrow h: alright but blame kageyama, not me! he's my husbandi have a pillow with him on it))

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.  
> blame @kageyikesma on tumblr thank you n goodnight


End file.
